


Suddenly A Parent

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinner receives some unexpected news and he is suddenly a father of a 2-month-old baby girl. He never expected to be a father, but neither did he expect to hear of the passing of his sister and brother-in law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly A Parent

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Billie for giving me this challenge and encouraging me to follow through with it!

Title: Suddenly A Parent  
Author:[Kyo Senshi](http://mulderscreek.com/tnf/authorjkl.html#Kyouryoku)  
E-mail: kyouryokusen@michirutenou.com  
Rating: PG-13

Summary: Skinner receives some unexpected news and he is suddenly a father of a 2-month-old baby girl. He never expected to be a father, but neither did he expect to hear of the passing of his sister and brother-in law. 

A/N: Inspired by Billie’s challenge: Skinner is unexpectedly a father and needs Kim’s help.

* * *

It was another average day within the FBI, as average as can be anyways. Until Kim, his assistant said there was an emergency phone call for him. His sister and brother in law had been in a fatal car accident and their 2 month old daughter, Holly, was the only survivor. 

He couldn’t believe this was happening. His sister was gone and his niece was all alone without her parents. What was he going to do? What was going to happen to Holly? 

A few minutes later, he heard a soft knock on the door to his office. "Sir, are you okay?" 

Skinner swallowed and pulled himself together. "Yeah, it’s okay; you can come in, Kim." 

Kim slowly entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Sir, I don’t mean to be nosey or rude, but is everything okay? Do you need me to book a flight for you or anything?" 

Skinner shook his head. "I uh, well, I don’t know. My sister and brother in law were in a car accident…my niece, Holly, was the only one who survived." 

Kim sat down in front of him and placed her hand on his arm. "Oh my god, I am so sorry to hear that, Sir. Is there anything I can do? I’ll hold all of your calls of course." 

Skinner nodded. "Walter, you can call me Walter." 

Kim nodded, surprised at her boss’s change of behavior and willingness to open up to her. 

"Okay, Walter," she started, listening to how foreign that word sounded on her tongue. "What’s going to happen to Holly?" 

"Well, they said that not only was I the next of kin, but my sister, Becky and her husband listed me in their will to care for Holly if anything were to happen to them." 

Kim, unsurprised, waited for him to say more. 

"Oh Kim, I’ve never cared for a child before. I’ve never even babysat. I’m still trying to comprehend that all of this is happening, let alone that I’m now a father. I’m not sure if I can do this." 

Kim smiled reassuringly. "Sir…I mean Walter, its okay. Just take one step at a time. Allow yourself to grieve. Where is Holly now?" 

"She’s with a close friend of my sister’s, in North Carolina." 

"Okay, so, step one would be for me to get you a flight booked so you can make the funeral arrangements." 

Skinner nodded. 

"Can do. I know it’s going to be rough for a while, but take some time. I know we haven’t talked much about our personal lives, but I’m sure you can do this." 

Skinner nodded. "Thanks, Kim." 

As Kim stood up, Skinner spoke. "Um, Kim, how would you like to take a little vacation for a few days?" 

Kim stopped and gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean, Walter?" 

"I understand if you have other obligations outside of work, but I was wondering if you’d like to take a trip with me to meet Holly." 

Kim was silent for a moment. "If you can’t, I totally understand, I’m sure you have a life outside of work." 

Kim shook her head. "Actually, not much of one, it’s just my cat Ginger and I in my small apartment. Work is about as exciting as my life gets, with the agents running into the office now and then 

demanding to speak to you," she managed a laugh. 

"Well, okay then. Make that two flights," he smiled. 

"Will do, sir." 

"And Kim?" 

"Yes?" 

"I couldn’t thank you enough; I’m not sure who else to talk to…with Scully and Mulder are busy with William and all." 

"It’s no problem, Walter." 

When she closed the door, Skinner couldn’t help but feel as if he should have opened up to her a long time ago. He hadn’t had a woman who made him feel this way since…well, Scully was off limits. 

* * *

Since things were unusually slow at the FBI, Skinner decided to take some time and have a temporary assistant fill in while Kim accompanied him to Raleigh a few days later. He was able to take care of most of the funeral arrangements remotely a few days before his departure. 

He had actually been so busy; he never even met his niece. The last time he saw his sister was when she was very pregnant and joking about how her ankles were elephant size. He sighed as he wondered what his niece would be like. 

When they arrived, they met with a lawyer that explained all the necessary procedures Skinner would need to take to establish parental rights and custody. The funeral was tomorrow and he wanted to get as much out of the way as possible. The next step was to meet the little girl, before he signed the papers. 

His sister’s best friend, Susan, had called him to set up a time to see his niece. He recently learned Susan was Holly’s godmother, so if Skinner decided taking Holly home wasn’t a good idea; her best friend was fully ready to assume custody herself. He needed to see his niece first. 

After he and Kim got a rental, they immediately drove to Susan’s house where Holly was staying temporarily. He took a deep breath before opening the door. He immediately felt Kim’s hand on his. He looked up to see her smiling at him. "You can do this, Walter." Something very primal was ignited inside him at her touch and if he didn’t get out of the car now, he would feel the urge to kiss her. 

"Thanks," he said quickly before getting out of the car and walking around to open her door. 

They stared at the house, admiring the 2 story with the white picket fence a few moments before walking to the front door. 

Before he could even knock, a tall blonde woman opened the door with a smile on her face. "Walter, it has been awhile!" she hugged him before looking at Kim. "And you must be? Oh, Becky didn’t tell me you got married." 

Kim laughed. "Oh, no, I’m his secretary, Kim Cook. Nice to meet you." 

Skinner reddened, knowing that Susan must think there is something more to that story. Thankfully, she left it alone and quickly led them inside. 

"Coffee or tea for either of you?" 

Skinner nodded. "Sure, coffee for me, thanks." 

Kim asked for some tea, before Susan urged them to sit down. As she headed off to the kitchen to retrieve their drinks, their attention was immediately drawn to the bassinet near the couch. Cooing and gurgling sounds came from it and they both moved to inspect the tiny life inside of it. Inside was a small downy haired girl with blue eyes smiling up at them. 

"Oh my gosh, Walter, she’s adorable. This must be Holly." She noticed Skinner’s reluctance to hold the baby as if he’d never held one before. Kim smiled and reached in to pick up the bundle. "She, she isn’t that fragile Walter," she said bouncing the girl up and down. "No, you’re a strong little girl aren’t you Holly?" Kim cooed at her. 

Skinner couldn’t help but admire the way Kim held the baby. He was sure she’d be a great mom someday. She was a natural. 

Susan chose that moment to emerge into the room with the coffee and tea and set it onto the table in front of them. "I see you’ve found Holly, or she’s found you," she smiled at Kim. 

Kim nodded. "She had this look on her face that said hold me or else," she laughed and held the baby out to Walter. "Here, your turn Walter. I can definitely see the resemblance." 

Walter took the baby carefully into his arms as if she were made of glass. "Oh wow, are you sure about that? Poor thing." 

Kim and Susan laughed as they sat down and watched. 

Skinner couldn’t explain why, but he felt an immediate attachment to this little girl and knew right away there was no way he wasn’t going home without her. "Hey there, baby girl." 

Susan smiled. "You’re in love; she certain has that effect on people. So, I take it you’ve made your decision?" she asked, although a bit disappointed. 

Skinner nodded as a tiny hand wrapped around his finger. "Yeah, she’s captured my heart already," he laughed. 

"I know this is what Becky and Steve wanted, but if I may ask, how will you juggle childrearing and work?" 

Skinner looked over at Kim. He hadn’t given it much thought to be honest. "Well, I am a director at the FBI, so I do have some leniency as to bringing her into work and paying for the best child care wouldn’t be a problem." 

Susan nodded as if giving it some thought. 

Skinner finally relinquished the baby into Kim’s arms. "I also never really thought about being a dad, but this might be my last chance, I’ve been giving everything into my work." 

"Then there is no reason for me to object," Susan started. "You are her Uncle and you seem to have a great support system," she indicated Kim, although her attention was focused on the baby. 

Once Skinner was firm in taking Holly home with him once and for all, they decided to call it a night since the funeral was early the next morning. Susan gave Skinner a list of essentials he would need to buy immediately when returning home with Holly. 

After Kim and Skinner had a quick dinner, they decided it call it a night and head to their hotel rooms. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be even longer. They had gotten connecting rooms, not that they planned on seeing each other after they retired to their rooms. "Better get that rest now, because you won’t be sleeping much for a while," Kim teased. 

Skinner shrugged. "Well, that isn’t anything new considering the agents I have working under me." 

Kim smiled. "Goodnight, Walter." 

"Goodnight, Kim." 

* * *

Skinner quickly got into the shower to rinse off and gather his thoughts. He hoped he was doing the right thing for Holly. But what if he couldn’t? Even though his title allowed him flexibility at work, what if he couldn’t be the "father" she needed. He felt a pang when imagined the girl’s face. Susan seemed to have everything; a husband and a white picket fence. He would just be another single parent. He sighed, turning off the shower and drying himself. 

The moment he walked into his bedroom he jumped at the sight of Kim. "Kim, what are you doing in here? You almost gave me a heart attack." 

"I’m sorry, Walter," she turned her head, afraid of what seeing his muscular chest might do to her. "I went to grab my suitcase when I saw you had left yours in the car. I knocked, but you didn’t answer so I figured I’d just drop it off to you really quick." 

Walter swallowed and managed a nod, he could feel the heat radiating off of his body and he knew it wasn’t just the steam from the shower. He couldn’t help but notice Kim was wearing a thin cotton t-shirt and pj’s. Man, she looked hot. He could see her nipples protesting against the thin material. 

"Walter?" 

He knew he was in trouble. 

"Huh? Oh yeah okay, thanks Kim." 

But she just stood there in front of him as he waited for her to retreat back to her room. 

He knew the towel around his waist was no longer concealing the evidence underneath. They stood in silence for a moment longer before his body decided to pay his brain no mind. 

He closed the space between them and captured her lips with his. Shocked when she didn’t pull away, he continued when she opened her mouth to take him in. He felt her press up against his rock hard body and wrap her arm around his neck. 

They paused for a minute, taking quick breathes. "I don’t think we should be doing this, Walter, I could lose my job." 

"Who’s your boss again? And who says anyone has to know?" he said, trying to reassure himself as well. 

"Well, you do have a point there; just don’t fire me, sir." 

"I could never fire you, Kim." 

"Shh, let’s worry about it later," and with that she pulled the towel from his waist and stared appreciatively at his manhood. "You have a great size, babe." 

Skinner grinned, if he didn’t get further soon, he was going to explode. "Thanks, your turn." 

And with that, Kim’s breasts were free of the sheer material covering them. He quickly pulled her towards the bed while she allowed him to free her of her PJ’s and panties. With her free hand, she reached out to stroke his girth. "You like my tits, babe?" 

"They’re perfect," he bit down on her nipple as she moaned. "Oh, Walter." 

She couldn’t remember the last time a man had made her feel this good, her body was on fire. 

"Sorry, Hun, but I just cannot wait," Skinner breathed. 

"It’s okay Walter; I want to feel you inside me." 

Less than a second later, she felt his girth plunge deep into her already wet sheath. "Oh god!" 

"Does it feel good, babe." 

"Oh yeah, harder!" 

They both lost track of time before they both reached their release. Neither of them had had such amazing sex in forever. Just moments later, they both slipped into sleep. 

* * *

Kim opened her eyes the next morning and turned to see that it was just 7am and the funeral would be starting within just a few hours. As she sat up, she almost jumped at the sight of the man in bed beside her. At that moment, all of last night’s events came crashing down on her. She had slept with her boss. 

He had said there wouldn’t be any regrets and it was hands down the best sex she had ever had, but she still couldn’t ease the nagging fear of being fired if anyone else found out. Quietly, she grabbed her things and slipped out of the bed and made her way back into her room to shower and get dressed. 

A few minutes later Skinner awoke with a smile on his face. He reached over and was disappointed when he felt the empty space next to him. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Maybe he shouldn’t have given into his urge last night. He only hoped Kim didn’t regret it; he sure as hell didn’t. He sighed as he made his way to the shower. Today was the funeral and he needed to get ready quick so he could take care of a few more things. 

Thankfully, the funeral was quick and Holly had no clue what was going on. Kim had been silent in the car and of course at the funeral as well. Skinner couldn’t tolerate it anymore. She had to know how he felt about her. 

After the procession and burial was finished, Skinner shook hands and exchanged hugs with many relatives and friends of his sister and brother in law. The last thing on his agenda was to get all the legal papers signed, so he could be on his way home with Holly tonight. 

Once they were back in the car, Skinner sighed loudly. "Kim, about last night…"

"It’s okay, Walter, we can forget it happened." 

He couldn’t help but feel a knife in his heart. "Forget it? No, is that how you feel? I don’t have any regrets, Kim," he placed his free hand on hers. 

Kim briefly pulled away. "How can we be anything more without risking our jobs…mine more so than yours...you know how everyone got when Agent Scully was pregnant…all the rumors. FBI Assistant Director sleeping with his secretary will be the next best thing." 

Skinner actually suppressed a laugh at that. "No one has to know about anything right now…we’re two consenting adults." 

"I bet they are already gossiping about this little field trip," she laughed dryly. 

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess you get used to this sort of thing when you run a division like the X-Files." 

They sat the rest of the ride out in silence as they made their way back to the hotel to collect their things, before going to get Holly and sign some final paperwork. 

* * *

Skinner’s head was spinning with everything going on…., from losing his sister, to raising a baby to a possible foreseeable future with Kim. He had always found her attractive, but of course, he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries if she didn’t feel the same about him. 

Getting everything finalized took just a few hours, before he went and picked them up lunch, before heading back to the airport and returning the rental car. Susan was understandably disappointed about not keeping Holly, since she and her husband were pursuing the adoption route due to infertility issues. 

"I still cannot believe I’m a father," Skinner finally said. "This is really going to be an adjustment, maybe Scully could give me some advice," he thought about how all four of his agents were going to take the news. 

"And if you ever need someone to babysit or anything, I do have some experience, even though I don’t have kids myself," Kim shrugged. 

Skinner often wondered that as long as they’d worked together, Kim must have had a boyfriend at some point, though they never had those conversations. 

Once they were on the plane, Kim helped Skinner get Holly situated. He felt himself redden visibly once the baby started crying. He didn’t want to be one of those parents with a screaming baby on the plane, so he picked her up and held her the best way he could. 

Kim watched as Holly fell back to sleep. "Oh wow, Walter, you really are a natural." 

Skinner laughed. "And here I thought managing FBI agents was my only strength." 

With Holly between them, Skinner couldn’t help but wish for a family of his own. 

"Hey Kim, have you ever, ugh, thought about having kids someday?" 

Kim smiled. "Well, of course. I guess I just haven’t met the right guy… not to mention my luck hasn’t been that wonderful in the relationship department." 

"I guess I find that hard to swallow. You really are amazing, Kim." 

She blushed. "Thanks. Well, what about you?" 

Skinner dared not to mention his brief crush on Agent Scully. "Well, ever since my wife and I divorced a few years back, I wasn’t sure if I was husband or father material." 

"Why would you say that?" 

"I don’t know, I guess with my career, I thought maybe it wasn’t going to happen. Sharon didn’t really approve of my long hours spend at work and in a sense, she had a point. She wanted a family and someone with a nine to five job." 

Kim nodded. "Well, there’s always a second chance for everything," she noted Holly who was peacefully asleep. 

Skinner smiled at her. He hoped she was right. 

* * *

When he returned home, Skinner had taken a few additional days off of work to adjust to having a baby in the house. He had given Scully and Mulder a call, filled them in on everything. He even took some time to invite the four agents over on the weekend. 

Mulder still couldn’t quite get over the fact that his boss was now a father. "I’m sorry to hear about your sister, sir, but fatherhood is amazing." 

Skinner nodded as they all observed the baby. Doggett and Reyes were also expecting and Reyes was due to go on maternity leave anytime now. Scully had brought William over who was very curious at the baby who was staring at him. 

Skinner wasn’t expecting a semi-baby shower, but he admitted that he could use a lot of things. He had gotten the nursery assembled and the basic needs for Holly, but there were so many types of baby things than he could have ever imagined. All different kinds of bottles, sterilizers and warmers. Hell, even an alien romper and plush from Mulder. Man, this was more complicated than he was expecting. 

Agent Reyes had made a few comments about looking forward to her baby shower, but man, all this different stuff made him stressed out. How was he going to do this? 

He was brought out of his thoughts by their four questioning voices. 

"So sir, um, what made you decide to take your assistant along with you?" Doggett asked, unable to keep the skepticism out of his voice. Normally Doggett minded his own business, but he supposed this sort of thing was out of character for him. 

"Yeah, Skin-man," Mulder agreed. "Out with it." 

Skinner shrugged as he placed Holly back in her bassinet next to William. "Well, I don’t know, I was devastated when I found out about my sister and Kim happened to overhear. I’ve never taken care of a baby before, so when I found out about Holly, Kim asked if I needed any help and I could really use some. I didn’t want to bother Agent Scully or Agent Reyes." 

He knew the four of them weren’t entirely convinced, but he supposed he wouldn’t have been either and he wasn’t for quite some time with Mulder and Scully, he had to admit. 

"You should just go for it Skin-man, I’ve seen how you’ve been looking at her," Mulder smiled. 

Skinner shook his head. "Mulder, it’s nothing like that at all, we’re just friends." 

"Sure," Doggett agreed. 

"You should just go for it sir, it’s not like another FBI romance is going to be a big shocker," Mulder explained. 

Just then, the five of them were startled by the opening of his front door. Kim stood there shocked, obviously not expecting company and they were all just as surprised as she was. 

"Um, Kim? What are you doing here?" Skinner fought for an explanation. 

She gave him a look. "I just brought over some stuff I thought Holly could use, some more bedding and diapers," she reddened as she saw the four agents sitting on his couch. 

"Uh, Hi Agent Doggett, Reyes….Mulder and Scully." 

Reyes couldn’t help but smile. "You didn’t tell us you were expecting company, sir." 

Skinner shook his head. "Yeah, I guess I forgot completely. Come on in and join is Kim, they were just bringing some gifts over for the baby." 

Kim awkwardly closed the door and set down her things. A weird silence passed before anyone spoke. Mulder was the first. "So, we heard you went on a little vacation with Skinner," Mulder started with a smug grin on his face. 

Scully slapped Mulder’s arm. "Mulder!" 

Kim shrugged. "Well, I have no social life, so it was my idea to give A.D. Skinner some help and I really don’t mind, I love kids." 

"Thanks, Kim," Skinner said as he started going through the miscellaneous items Kim brought. One of them was an alien onesie. "Jesus did you and Mulder plan this?" he pointed to the alien plush and romper on the coffee table. 

"Well, I have to admit, it is cute, Walter," she gasped as she just realized the informality. 

If anyone else noticed, they pretended not to. 

The four of them suddenly seemed to stand up at once, saying they needed to get back home. Scully made some excuse about William needing to be fed, while John and Monica had to run some errands. 

"See you later, Skin man," Mulder patted his shoulder and winked. 

"Go for it," Doggett had managed in a whisper. 

Once they had left, Skinner and Kim stared at one another in awkward silence. "So, it seems like they are on to something," Kim started. 

Skinner shook his head. "It’s nothing like that, we can trust them. Those four are the last ones I would suspect being capable of any sort of blackmail." 

She nodded. "Well, when should we tell them…we can’t keep it a secret forever." 

Skinner nodded. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get past them for too much longer. 

"I’ll figure out something." 

"Unless you didn’t want them to know?" 

"No, that’s not it. It’s just they are so used to me telling them how things are going to be, but now the situation is reversed." 

She nodded. "I know, it’s hard for me to admit it too…I guess we should start letting people know, people we trust of course." 

Holly cooed as if in agreement. Kim eagerly picked her up. Skinner sure was glad Kim wanted to be with him ever since he had told her how he’d felt about her for a long time. 

"There is something else," Skinner approached her slowly. 

Kim looked nervous for a second. She saw him reach into his pocket as he moved closer to her. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it in front of her to show a large single carat diamond in a white gold band. 

"Oh my god, Walter," she started. 

"Just hear me out, okay?" 

She nodded as she sat down and put the baby in her lap. 

"Kim, I know this may seem sudden, but I have never felt this way about a woman as much as I do about you. I admit, I’ve been watching you for so long and wanting to go on a date with you, even just once, but I was too afraid. Well, I don’t want to be afraid anymore. We don’t have to get married right away, but I’d like you to come and live with me and Holly. You’re amazing with her and she loves you, I’d like us to be a family." 

Kim had tears in her eyes. "Oh Walter, you man has made me as happy as you have. I admit, I’ve been noticing your rock hard body ever since I walked into your office for an interview." 

Skinner laughed. "I take that as a yes then….we can deal with the rest later. I just want to be with you, Kim and maybe someday we can make this family even bigger." 

He laughed at her shocked look. "No rush, of course." 

"Yes, Walter. I’d be crazy to say no." 

"Good," he pulled her towards her and kissed her. "Despite what has happened I haven’t been this happy for a long time and I don’t want it to end." 

Holly cooed between them as a reminder that she was there. 

"I’d say Holly agrees with you," Kim laughed. 

****

The End

* * *

Author's End Note: Thanks so much to Billie for giving me this challenge and encouraging me to follow through with it! 

 

 

  


* * *

  
table { table-layout: fixed;   
margin-left: 2em;   
margin-right: 2em }

Read More Like This | Write One Like This  
---|---  
[Agents Adopt](http://mulderscreek.com/genres/adoption.html)  
[Young Relatives](http://mulderscreek.com/genres/youngrelatives.html) |  [The Accidental Guardian Challenge](http://mulderscreek.com/tnf/challenge54.html)  
[Picture It Challenge](http://mulderscreek.com/tnf/challenge45.html)  
---|---  
  
Return to The Nursery Files  
[home](http://www.mulderscreek.com/nurseryfiles.html)


End file.
